


Real

by j_gabrielle



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2014-11-06
Packaged: 2018-02-24 08:55:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2575598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/pseuds/j_gabrielle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I look like I swallowed a planet." Fitz says without preamble, stuttering a little as his slender fingers worry the threads of the knit</p>
            </blockquote>





	Real

Fitz swats away his hand, shoving him away by the shoulders. Pulling the blankets over himself, he burrows down until all that is visible is the tufts of his dark golden brown curls. Mack looks on fondly, smiling as he leans over the mound, pressing kisses against where he knows his face will be.

"C'mon now, Turbo. Talk to me."

Fitz does not fight him when he pulls away the edges to reveal his flushed face. A frown is etched deeply into his brow. Mack wraps his arms around Fitz, pulling him up to sit against the headboard. Slowly, cautiously, he brings his hand to cradle the swell of Fitz's belly, caressing it gently over the stretch of the knitted sweater. "What's wrong?"

"I look like I swallowed a planet." Fitz says without preamble, stuttering a little as his slender fingers worry the threads of the knit. The last part is said in a soft whisper.

And then it hits him.

Mack swallows, taking deep breaths to calm himself. Lowering himself to lie next to Fitz, he closes his eyes, holding the other man close. Pressing his nose to the corner of his jaw, he trails a string of butterfly kisses there. Softly, he tilts Fitz's face towards him, brushing their lips together. Drawing away, Mack holds his gaze, bringing his hands on either side of the bump.

"You're the most beautiful thing to have ever happen to me. A little weird, and at times impossible, but the most beautiful thing." Mack says earnestly, smiling. "So don't you go thinking that you, and this little guy here," He traces the apex of the curve, "are anything but the most important persons to me."

Fitz inhales sharply at that, looking away for a moment before muttering, "Y-You're a sop."

"Yeah. But I'm you're sop." Mack laughs, kissing him on the cheek. "We'll be okay. Whatever happens, it'll have you and me and the rest of S.H.I.E.L.D." 

Fitz huffs, a small smile curling his lips as he leans into Mack's embrace. "It might be... We should get neutral colours. Just in case."

Mack hears the quiet tendrils of worry, hesitance tainting his voice as they both recall those early weeks of rushed tests, fights about risks and strained silence of them taking opposite sides of the bed before finding their way back to each other in unconciousness. Mack tightens his hold, willing every good karmic deed he has ever done and will ever do into the remainder of Fitz's term.  

"You know I don't care. He or she will grow up with the biggest group of aunts and uncles ready to beat up anyone who even looks at them wrong." Fitz chuckles at that, closing his eyes and relaxing into the warm line of Mack's body. "They'll learn to kick ass and take names before they can walk, hack before they read. Think about it. We'll never have to worry about babysitters. You'll run yourself ragged chasing after them, and I'll catch you when you fall over in exhaustion."

Fitz hums softly in reply. Mack noses at his hairline, breathing as softly as he can, already calling up the plans in his mind for the crib.


End file.
